


The Lost Prince

by Denegressi



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family, Family Secrets, Fluff, Good Loki, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, King Thor, Laufey's A+ Parenting, Loki's Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Odin's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denegressi/pseuds/Denegressi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki lived with his family in Jotunheim for some years until, all of a sudden the realm was destroyed by Malekith, the Dark Elf. Surprisingly, the little Jotunn survives that massacre and is saved by Odin of Asgard. In his new home, he acquires an Aesir appearance so no one except his family know his true origins. This story picks up many centuries later when Loki is already an adult, married to Thor and with two beautiful children. But what happens when Malekith finds out that Loki is alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.
> 
> Hello everyone! This is the first time I'm posting here and my first time writing this fandom :) I hope you enjoy my little piece and have fun with it as I have fun writing it. I'm not sure how many chapters it will have or the frequency I'm going to post.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> And by the way, english is not my mother tongue so and positive criticism is appreciated :)

As Loki looked outside his bedroom window he felt nothing but joy. He had come a long way since being just a small child who had lost everything into the strong individual he was these days, connected to his growing family and his developing magical skills.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that the Allfather, Odin of Asgard, found him crying and screaming in the havoc that was Jotunheim, after it was almost completely destroyed by the dark elves. That day, Loki lost all his family members, who were in fact the royalty of said realm. Odin had arrived too late to prevent the catastrophe, and the Jotunns were caught by surprise. Only a few children survived the massacre, as they were able to hide better, and little crimson-eyed Loki was among them. That day, Odin made an unspoken promise to Laufey that he would take care of his son as if he was his own and would give shelter in Asgard for the other survivors.

However, Malekith, the leader of the Dark Elves had no idea the prince had survived. And, more than that, he was blind to the fact that he was living happily in Asgard, for Loki, with a trick of his undoubtfully strong magical skills, managed to look like an Aesir, even though his heart often screamed for revenge for what they did to his home.

The reason why Jotunheim was attacked had everything to do with Loki, though. Something he was not aware of…

*

“Father can I go with you today?”

“No baby, you will go with your nannie and your sister, there’s no arguing.”

Fenrir pouted “But I am not a baby anymore!”

“I said no arguing…” Thor tried to look and sound stern but he knew he couldn’t keep that act much longer when his son looked at him like that. Sighing, he picked him up and kissed his rosy cheek. “Don’t worry Fen, you will have much more fun going to the market and see all the animals and perhaps the salesmen will even offer you delicious fruits! Just because you and your sister are so adorable! Why would you want to come with me and listen to boring stuff told by a handful of old men?”

At that, Fenrir smiled and nodded, apparently convinced.

In that moment, Loki entered the room with Sirifaye in his arms, followed by Aeta, the nannie. The toddler had her face hidden in her mother’s neck, as she tried to sleep a little bit more.

At the sight of his husband and daughter, Thor smiled putting Fenrir down as he kissed Sirifaye’s semi-exposed cheek and then Loki’s forehead.

“Leaving already?” Loki asked.

“Well, I have to. And I believe you are running late for your meeting with Amora.”

“In magic we’re never late… To be late is always relative,” he said with mischievous eyes.

Thor knew better than to argue with a sorcerer’s logic so he just let it go and kissed every member of his family once more before leaving the house.

Smiling, Loki handed his daughter to Aeta and said his goodbyes before leaving to Amora’s place. 

The older sorcerer lived in a small palace that she also used as a teaching area. Loki learned most of the basic tricks with her but with his innate abilities she quickly run out of subjects she could teach him. Instead she was always attentive enough to recommend him books to help in his learning but Amora soon realised that it wouldn’t be much longer until there was no one who could teach something to the young prince. That thought thrilled her as much as it scared her. She knew that such a gift was susceptible to get unwanted attention. Also, she knew of his past…

In fact, that was behind of what she needed to tell him that day.

“Loki!” She exclaimed when he entered her entrance hall. 

“Good morning,” he smiled and kissed her cheek. “So you wanted to speak to me?”

The older sorcerer smiled reaching up to pat his cheek. “Come and sit with me…” She grabbed his hand and guided him to one of her armchairs, motioning for him to sit down as she did the same in front of him. “Can I offer you something?”

“Thank you but I just had breakfast. And to be honest, I am really curious about this urgency…”

Taking a deep breath, Amora reached forward to pat his hand before leaning back into her armchair.

“Well… You know that you are very special to me… I know you since the first day you set your foot on Asgardian soil and since Odin’s death I kind of became your guardian.”

Loki smiled, somehow touched but still not knowing where the conversation was going. “I am not a little defenceless child anymore, Amora… I appreciate your concern but I need no guardians these days…”

“Maybe you don’t but it is stronger than me. But, well, let us not miss the point. Frequently, I search for any signs that could cause you any harm and luckily, I found none lately. You are an Aesir to everyone here, you are loved by the people and the fact that you can carry children does not even raise any suspicions.”

“There are some Aesir males that can carry children too. They’re rare but they do exist.”

“True… But as you say they are rare. And also, Asgardians know that there are a few Jotuns living among us, the few children that survived that carnage…”

“What exactly do you mean by this?” Loki asked, growing curious.

“Malekith suspects that you are alive. And of course, knowing that at the time Jotunheim’s greatest ally was Asgard, he’s presuming that you’re here.”

At that, Loki felt that familiar sense of rage growling inside of him. The mentioning of the Dark Elf leader always had that effect on him.

“And so what? He practically extinguished our species, what more can he do? And what would be the interest of coming after me?”

“You are Laufey’s youngest son.”

“As instructed, I cut all the bonds I could possibly have with my family. I only have them in my memory. I don’t resemble them, there’s nothing that connects me to them these days…” Only the nightmares he still had sometimes. Only the anguish he still felt whenever he thought about what happened to them. But the Asgardian king saved him and gave him a life. A life that he learned to love. The only reason that stopped him from attempting a very painful revenge was that feeling, as well as Thor and their children. He knew he needed to let go completely. “So why should I be worried about that monster suspecting that I’m alive?”

“Because you are the one he wanted.” Amora said bluntly.

Loki frowned. “What do you mean?”

Sighing, Amora tried to find the right words for what she wanted to transmit to him. The subject was delicate and she knew that despite his sweetness, Loki’s temper also could flare instantly.

“There was a prophecy amongst the Dark Elves. You know how they crave power and how they had already made many attempts to rule the nine realms.” She paused. “They have a high level of magic, actually, there is no Asgardian sorcerer more powerful than their weakest one. You realise how dangerous this is, right? However, the prophecy said that there would be an individual that would be able to rival all of them and inclusively, if well trained, he would be stronger than them. Malekith didn’t rest until he found out who that prophecy was referring to. Who could that be? For a very long time, that consumed his head so he studied, he investigated in all realms until he finally found his answer. He had three possibilities and, luckily, they were all from the same place. The same family.”

One of Loki’s greatest virtues was his intuition so Amora instantly knew that he had made the connection in his head.

“You mean my family?”

She only nodded, with a serious gaze.

“How do you know that?”

“Odin told me. He chose not to tell anyone else in order to protect you. He would wait for the right time. Thor and Frigga don’t know either. He only needed to tell a sorcerer so he could have someone who have means to predict some things and prevent others.”

“Frigga is a sorcerer too.”

“But she was already emotionally connected to you. Frigga is practically your mother.”

Loki looked down, his mind was a mess; for once in his life he didn’t know what to think.

“And there’s one more thing,” Amora continued. “As I said, Malekith didn’t really know who the prophecy referred to. He only knew the family. Well, along all those years I’ve known you, I became certain of conclusion. It’s you, Loki. You are the individual they so want to destroy. And they are starting to doubt that they were successful that day.”

*

When Loki entered his home later that day he felt completely exhausted. Not physically, but emotionally. After all, he had just found out that not only there was a mad elf wanting to kill him, but, incredibly worse than that, he had been the cause of his realm’s destruction.

Part of him was rational enough to know that in the end it was not his fault. He had done nothing wrong. It had been Malekith’s madness that created the massacre.

“Mother!” Sirifaye yelled as she laid eyes on him. Loki could only smile as his daughter launched herself in his arms. At least he found comfort.

However, despite this change, Thor had already felt that there was something wrong with the love of his life, just by looking at him for a couple of seconds.


	2. Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues :)

After listening to Loki’s outflow, Thor found himself clenching his fists in anger.

“I’m going to speak with Heimdall, he needs to be twice as attentive to any menaces-“

“Thor! Please… you are talking about your most trustable follower… If you tell that to him it will be like an offence. And, all in all, we don’t know if there is in fact any risk or not.”

Despite the turmoil inside him, Loki knew he needed to be as reasonable as possible when facing his tempestuous husband with a subject like this one. He had known Thor all his life; he knew that he would do anything in his power to protect Loki and their children. However, he also knew how impulsive he could be…

“Maybe, but I will still talk to him,” he sighed heavily. “Why didn’t Father ever told us?” It was almost a rhetorical question.

“I guess he thought he could protect us, and he also thought we would live happier in our innocence.”

“But wasn’t he clever enough to know that this day would come eventually?”

“Or maybe he underestimated Melekith… I don’t know! Can we change the subject now? I really need you to help me to think about more pleasant matters. Like… you, inside me,” he purred into Thor’s ear, trying to persuade him.

Thor immediately tensed at that, but he wouldn’t let it go so easily.

“This is serious, Loki… Don’t try to manipulate me into thinking it is not.”

The Jotun closed his now green eyes for a moment trying not to lose his temper. Grabbing Thor’s hand he opened his eyes to look into his lover’s.

“I am not. And I’m very aware of how serious it is. I was there when that monster destroyed everything I had at the time, remember? So yes, I am terrified. Petrified. But I refuse to let that fear consume me, you hear? So don’t you dare make it sound even more dramatic than it already is. We need to think about this with clear minds.”

Loki knew he was sounding to harsh despite his low voice, and he knew his words were going straight into Thor’s pure heart. But he needed to make Thor understand that if those elves were already so deep in their thoughts and worries, then they were already winning.

“You can speak to Heimdall and to whoever you want. But don’t you deny me these moments. Please.”

The blond could only nod, now feeling slightly ashamed. “You are right… At least this time,” he teased good-humouredly. “And I am sorry…”

“It’s alright…” With that, Loki wasted no more time and leaned forward to capture his husband’s lips in a deep kiss.

*

The next morning, Loki woke up to the sound of his daughter’s footsteps on the ground of his bedroom. Smiling, he opened his eyes to find her green ones staring back at him. Without words he lifted up the covers and let her get in there with him. Sirifaye immediately got cosy and fell asleep against Loki’s chest. Unlike her brother Fenrir, who resembled Thor in most ways, Sirifaye was born with Jotun marks. Her skin was the same colour of the Aesir but it was carved with darker lines all over her body, like Loki had when he turned into his native form.

Sadly, to keep the secret, the sorcerer had to make a spell to hide them, so Sirifaye looked like a very exotic Aesir, with huge green eyes and coal black hair.

“You love it when she does that, don’t you?” Thor’s hoarse voice came from behind him. 

“You know I do… And they grow fast, I have to make the most of it.”

“That is true,” Thor chuckled as he leaned forward to spoon Loki and their daughter.

Later that morning, true to his word, the thunderer made his way to Heimdall. Even though he agreed with Loki that the keeper was extremely competent, he still needed to give him a word.

“My King,” he bowed.

“Heimdall,” Thor responded with a nod of his head. “I need to go straight to the point. I am suspicious you know about my husband’s imminent danger.”

“As I know of any kind of dangers that may come into Asgard.”

“I have no doubts about that. However, Loki heard the most bizarre and… alarming revelations from Amora yesterday. You know it all, I am sure you are aware of what I’m talking about even though no one ever told you.” Haimdall didn’t answer; he didn’t have to. “I need you to be honest with me Heimdall. Exactly how menacing is this? Is Loki in real danger?”

“He is.” Thor froze. “But I have nothing alarming to declare. Nothing that needs anyone’s intervention. Nevertheless, I will keep you informed about everything related to that matter. To Malekith and his plans.”

Thor couldn’t say he was relieved, but at least he felt somewhat more serene. Now, he needed to elaborate a plan in case Malekith’s threat became real. That, he hoped, would help him sleep better at night, at least.  
*

Several days later, Loki was in the plenitude of his library reading the newest magic book he could put his hands on. If only he could have someone more magically developed than him to help him learn more and more…

Sometimes he felt somewhat trapped. He didn’t regret any of his choices – Thor, the children… He couldn’t imagine his life without them. More than that, he knew that there was no life without them. But at the same time, he knew that he should travel more, try to find some masters that could teach him properly, see new subjects to work with… He also knew that it was his overprotectiveness over his children that stopped him from doing so. He just couldn’t help it… But now there was a new threat in the air. Now he needed to learn more, not only out of curiosity but because he might need his abilities in the future.

But how? Without guidance, was it even possible?

He hoped so, at least.

Sighing, he turned the page of his book but something made him stop reading abruptly.

Chest constricted and hands turned into fists, it didn’t take long for him to understand what was happening. The difference this time was that he wouldn’t let Malekith do to Asgard what he did to Jotunheim. 

Even if it cost his life.


	3. Loki Laufeyson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :)
> 
> Something in this chapter was completely influenced by "The Dark World". You will understand what it is ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

When Loki managed to make it to the open air, he realised that no one had acknowledged the threat yet. His priority was to find Thor and seek Heimdall to see if he had felt the same.

Thor would certainly be in the Throne Room, so Loki jumped onto his horse and made him gallop until he was in front of the Royal Palace. Seeing him in such hurry, the guards quickly made their way back giving space to their Prince. Luckily, Loki found his husband alone just at the entrance of the main room.

“Thor!”

Hearing his husband’s distressed voice, Thor turned back in a hurry and put his hand on the back of Loki’s neck, just when he was within reach.

“What happened my love?”

“Nothing yet, it seems. But I know they’re coming. And I know they’re near.”

“They…?”

“The Dark Elves, Thor! Malekith!”

“How do you know that, Heimdall spoke to you?”

Putting his hands upon Thor’s arms, Loki looked straight into his blue eyes. “I felt it… I do not have any doubts. I am going to speak to Heimdall but you better start preparing your warriors.”

“In that case I need you to be in a safe place. You and our children.”

“I will make sure they are safe, as for me, I am by your side in this.” Thor was about to protest but Loki was faster than him. “I am a sorcerer, Thor, I am not useless.”

Not giving him time to react, the sorcerer turned from his husband and made his way to his horse again. Now it was time to check if he had been the only one to feel the arrival of Malekith. However, just when he was about halfway to his destination, he witnessed the arrival of an enormous ship into Asgardian air.

Too late, he thought. There was no point in seeing Heimdall now, he needed to go back and see that both Fenrir and Sirifaye were safe. 

He couldn’t afford to lose everything he had one more time. 

*

“Where is Loki?” Thor demanded to one of his guards. 

“I was informed that he just entered your palace with your children, Your Majesty.”

“Good, at least he listened to me this time.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Thor,” Fandral said by side, “I bet he will return once he’s sure nothing will happen to them.”

“Do not rile me, Fandral. I have hope that he behaves this time.”

“Are sure you’re talking about Loki?” Sif teased. “It looks like you do not know your husband as well as you should.”

Thor merely sighed as they reached the balcony. There were more ships on the horizon… They had come in full force.

“Now that is quite a view.” Fandral commented. “They can indeed put us to the ground, hey?”

“Then let’s stop them and shutter that arrogant bastard that is Malekith.”

Meanwhile, when Thor turned around, he saw Loki walking in his direction. He was too alarmed to hear Sif’s chuckle, though…

“Loki, please… What are you doing here? You already know it’s you he wants, we have to hide you!”

“There is absolutely no way you’re going to do that. Last time they hid me, and look how it turned out. It was perfect, wasn’t it?” Loki asked sarcastically. 

“What are you talking about?” Fandral frowned. “Last time?!”

“There will be a time for explanations, my friend, now we need to move!”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Loki said with a nod of his head. “Give up, Thor, I’m not leaving...”

Knowing that it could be impossible to fight Loki’s stubbornness, and that they didn’t have much time, the King took a long deep breath to calm down and continued his way. “Very well, then…”

When they made it outside, war was about to be installed. One of the ships had landed right in front of the Royal Palace and the elves were starting to come out. The Aesirs could see that they were formed in a circle, with one of them in the middle. Loki knew who he was. Not because he remembered his face as, from a hole on the rock cavern he was hiding, he watched his family being slaughtered. No… he knew who he was because, inside, he was screaming for Loki. And the sorcerer could feel it.

“That’s him, Thor. That’s Malekith.”

Thor reached out for Mjolnir, seeing the other ships landing all around Asgard. He just hoped they didn’t start anything against innocent habitants.

“What is this all about, may I ask? What brings you and your people to Asgard uninvited?” Thor asked when the elves were able to hear him.

“King Thor,” Malekith bowed, still surrounded by his guards. “First of all, I would like to offer my condolences for your father’s death. He was a very noble King.”

“With whom I happened to share many thoughts and opinions with. Especially when it concerned you and the way you managed to extinguish an entire species.”

“If you are talking about those savages of Jotunheim, they are the reason I am here actually. Contrary to what you’re aiming at, I didn’t destroy them all. Unfortunately, I was not competent enough.”

Loki clenched his fists as his heart started to beat faster. It was definitely not an easy task to listen to that and keep the façade.

“Those are great news,” Thor pushed. “But I still do not understand what brings you here.”

“I know that your father brought the child who they called the jewel of Jotunheim to this realm. And knowing Odin, I have a feeling that he brought said child into his own home.” At that, Fandral and Sif frowned, not knowing what that was all about. “If you hand him to me, I will cause no harm to your people. If not… I will make sure you will regret the decision, and I will find him anyway.”

“I will hand you no one! Everyone in this realm is an Aesir, no matter what, and you will take no one with you.”

“And your husband? He has nothing to say about this?”

At this, Thor felt his heart constrict. Something told him Malekith already knew who Loki was so he took one single look at his beloved to make sure. That was enough to erase his doubts. The elf knew. Loki was even paler than usual, but his eyes dared Malekith. Thor could feel his fear, but his courage and determination were stronger. He just hoped Loki wouldn’t do anything stupid.

“Yes, I do have something to say. You are an arrogant devil that doesn’t hold a decent place within the Nine Realms. You filled yourself with so much power that the only thing you are afraid of, is to lose it. The mere menace that someone stronger than you could exist somewhere in the Universe made you destroy Jotunheim. What is the feeling all about, Malekith?” Loki took one step forward, he was now standing by his husband’s side. “What did you feel when you thought you had erased any chance that someone stronger than you would come? How was it like to kill hundreds? Was it like crushing a sand castle? Did it mean nothing?!” Voice raised, Loki took even another step forward. For a brief moment, he turned back to Thor and murmured something that only him would understand. “I won’t let it happen again.”

With that, he turned around again and closed his green eyes. When he opened them again, they were bright crimson and his pale skin started to change into a beautiful blue shade with darker lines.

“Loki, NO!” Thor screamed, grabbing his arm. It was too late though. By that time, Loki was completely changed into his Jotun form.

“What is this?” Sif breathed. The others were as dumbfounded as she was.

“I am Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim,” he announced as his spear materialised in his right hand as well as a helmet with golden horns suddenly appeared on his head. “I was born to be one of the biggest sorcerers the nine realms has ever seen. And you are so incredibly afraid of me.” He said with a smirk.

“Child,” Malekist started, “right now you are nothing compared to me. And you will never be!” With that, he threw a red lightning in Loki’s direction that he stopped with his spear. “Come with me, and I will do nothing to your family this time. Only to you,” he added with a mad voice.

“He will not leave Asgard, he belongs here now, with me and our children!” Thor shouted before throwing Mjolnir into the elves’ direction. By the time it came back to him, one of Malekith’s guards was on the floor.

The battle was on.


	4. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Here's a new chapter, sorry for the delay :/
> 
> The following events were inspired by the first Thor movie. You will get it immediately ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Loki woke up feeling nauseated and incredibly tired… Not even giving birth to his children had left him in such a state. The air he was breathing was heavy and he instantly knew he wasn’t in Asgardian soil. He wasn’t in Jotunheim either, for sure. The sun was burning his skin, which was merely covered by some thin white vests. His limbs hurt and it lungs had to struggle to get air. For a moment it occurred to him that he was under some kind of spell; that someone was making him suffer before killing him.

Where was he?

The last thing he could remember was Malekith’s mad eyes on him as the Aesir warriors pressed charge on the elves. Everything was happening to quick.

After that, there was only darkness. 

He had dirt in his mouth and he was having a difficult time in adjusting his eyes to his bright surroundings. Weakly, he tried to get up but ended up falling to the sandy floor again. From what he could grasp, he was alone and his skin had returned to its Asgardian colour… Crying for help seemed silly and unnecessary so he just tried to think of something reasonable that he could do in a situation like this. He was too weak for magic at this point too…

Suddenly, his chest constricted in panic as he thought of his children. Where were they? Was Thor keeping them safe? Was Thor even all right? How could he know they were even alive?

No… he couldn’t go through that one more time… He wouldn’t be able to handle it this time.

He was so lost in his thoughts as he tried to get up again that he didn’t notice the machine approaching him. When it stopped by his side, he lifted his head to see a young woman looking at him from inside a large vehicle. He could see that inside there was an older man by her side.

“Sir, are you all right?” She asked worriedly.

Loki didn’t manage to say anything so she got out of the car. The older guy kept telling her to be careful, because a man in such conditions could be dangerous.

“Don’t be silly Erik, he’s injured! Who did this to you?” She asked, putting one hand behind Loki’s back to help him sit properly. Now he could see that he was indeed injured. He was convinced that he had never seen so many dark spots in his body before.

“Where am I?” He asked weakly.

“In New Mexico?”

“I think at least that he must know…” The other man commented.

“New Mexico?” Loki frowned. “Where is that?”

“You need a doctor. You will be all right.” She turned around, “Erik, help me get him in the truck, we’ll take him to the hospital.”

He didn’t look convinced but he helped anyway. Together, they laid Loki in the back sit and the girl sat there with him.

“Can you tell me your name at least?”

“Loki.”

She frowned at that, it wasn’t really a name, was it? But she knew he could be delusional. At this point, he could as well say that he was President Obama.

“I’m Jane. And this is Erik. We’re going to help you.”

She was warm and caring and something told Loki that she would cause him no harm so he didn’t protest. After all, he needed his strength back so he could hopefully go back to his family.

As for Jane, she kept studying this mysterious man once he closed his eyes. He had beautiful unique traits. And there was something about him and about the situation he was in. The easy excuse – that he was beaten up and left in the middle of nowhere by some evil bastards – didn’t seem to fit. She couldn’t explain why though… But she would figure it out. She was a scientist after all. Her job was to investigate, find and connect facts.

*

“He says his name is Loki and he had absolutely nothing with him besides those rotten clothes. So, I have no idea how to answer your questions.” 

At the hospital, they immediately took Loki in after seeing his state, but when the time came to answer the obvious questions, things started to get tricky.

“I need someone to be responsible for him at least…” The nurse said.

“I will.”

“Jane!”

“Erik, please don’t patronise me… What else can I do?” She turned back to the nurse then. “Can I see him?”

“Yes… He is awake, follow me. We’re still waiting for some results but he doesn’t seem to have anything serious… He seems highly traumatised psychologically, though… We will wait to see if it improves but if not we’ll have to send him to psychiatry…”

“I understand…”

“This way. It’s the last door to the left.”

Out of habit, Jane knocked on the door when she got there but when she had no answer she walked in anyway.

“Hey…” she said and Loki’s green eyes immediately fell on her. “How are you feeling?” Slowly, she approached the bed and sat by the chair on the side.

“Like I’m living in a dream.”

Part of her expected a silent treatment, so the answer made her happy, no matter how vague it was. “Don’t we all sometimes?”

“I don’t really understand what these people are saying… And I don’t really understand where I am.”

“You’re in Carlsbad, New Mexico. In the hospital. Yesterday we found you in the middle of nowhere, looking beaten up… And you didn’t seem to remember a thing… You looked very hurt and confused, very… lost. Like you didn0t even know in which country you were in.”

New Mexico? What was New Mexico? Loki tried to remember his studies about other realms… He read that somewhere. Oh yes!

Midgard.

But what was he possibly doing in Midgard? Was it Malekith that sent him there? But to what purpose? Why didn’t he just kill him if he was such a great threat? 

“My children…” He whispered without thinking.

“You have children?” Jane immediately asked. “Where are they?”

Loki shook his head and looked to the other side. Maybe the elf wanted him to suffer. To know that he could not reach his little ones or Thor. He had no way of knowing if they were well or if they were even alive. That was going to destroy him…

“We can reach them and bring them here.”

“No, you can’t…” he whispered. “They are too far away…”

“But there must be a way. If it’s a question of money, I-“

“Lady Jane!” He interrupted turning back to her. She frowned, not used to being called in such an eloquent way. What was it with this guy? She needed to find out. “I appreciate your will to help but I’m afraid there’s nothing else you can do. Except helping me getting out of here.”

*

“You understand that what you’re doing is completely insane, don’t you? It’s disproportional, you need to stop this…”

Jane sighed as she searched for her car keys. She was going to get Loki from the hospital and give him shelter in her home. She knew Erik wouldn’t approve. After all, he was like her father. However, Erik knew how determined she was and how difficult it was to change her mind.

“This man could be anyone… A rapist, a killer… Or worst, a torturer!”

“We found him tortured…” She said looking into his eyes. “Erik, I really do understand what you’re saying, but there’s something about him… I don’t know, I feel a strong urge to help him. Don’t ask me why.”

“What about your research? How will you find time for it?”

“It will work out… And I’m a bit stuck at the moment so maybe I need to calm down a little.”

Erik knew it was a lost battle.


	5. Mythology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of my humble story :)  
> Nothing special to add in the notes I guess... I hope you enjoy!

“Is this okay for you to sleep in?”

“It is perfect, Jane, I cannot thank you enough.”

The scientist smiled and nodded. Of course what she was doing was madness but it felt right.

She guided him to the bath, thinking that he was probably desperate to have a long, relaxing one, and then made her way to the kitchen. There she realised the fridge was almost empty so she decided to order Chinese. Who didn’t love Chinese, anyway?

When Loki entered the kitchen he looked more relaxed in a way, but she could still see the worry in his features.

“I ordered some food for us, but it might take a while to get here.”

“It’s all right, I am not very hungry anyway.”

A somewhat uncomfortable silence fell between them, until Jane asked the Asgardian to sit down and did the same herself.

“I am sorry for asking, but… how is your memory?”

Loki frowned at that. “What do you mean?”

“Did you remember more things? When we found you it looked like you had no idea where you were. You could be in Japan and the surprise would be the same.” She chuckled.

“Oh… you misunderstood. My memory is not the problem… But… maybe it’s not the best moment to talk about it.” It sounded bad… Especially considering that Jane had practically saved him. “I am sorry… I just need to find a way to express myself.”

But how could he tell her? Midgardians were the only ones in the nine realms who had no idea that realms even existed. There was a time in their History when a certain population seemed to know about Asgard and the Nine Realms. However, it was in a mythological or even religious way. Nowadays, nobody paid attention to the so called Norse Gods. Loki remembered Thor mentioning the Vikings, people of Midgard who seemed to worship himself Odin among others. He had found it amusing, to say the least. 

He still needed to find out how and why he ended up in Midgard, of all places…

“It’s alright… Take your time. It’s just because… You spoke about your children and I was thinking again that maybe I could help you get to them or at least contacting them.”

Loki stayed silent for a moment, looking at the glass of orange juice the girl had placed in front of him. “What are you studying at the moment, Jane?” He suddenly asked.

The scientist was a little startled with the question but she was quick to compose herself. “I am trying to find signs of life outside this planet.”

She was used to people taking it as a joke. More than that, she was strong enough not to let it get to her. However, Loki’s reaction was kind of a surprise to her: he laughed but it wasn’t in a mocking way. It was as if he knew already.

“Thor was right… Midgardians are spectacular in their own way. Your innocence is like a breath of fresh air…”

“You keep repeating that… Midgard, Midgardians… What does it mean?”

“If I tell you, you wouldn’t believe.”

“Try me,” she challenged. “I have an open mind. After all… I just told you that I’m making a research in life outside this planet…”

Loki smiled mischievously. “In a way… You already found it. You just don’t know yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“The way you found me… wasn’t it strange?”

“Nothing that the doctors couldn’t explain saying that you have some mental disease. But I don’t believe that.”

“Life in another planet is a way to put it. Even though in Asgard we don’t use the word ‘planet’.”

“Asgard? That name sounds familiar…”

“Of course it does. Thanks to the Vikings most of our names are familiar to humans. Even though they see us as… mythological creatures. Gods.”

“By us, you mean…?

Loki wasn’t exactly sure of what he was doing. He knew that Midgardians were mostly sceptics towards everything that didn’t happen in Earth so probably this girl would see him as a joke. Something told him to go on though… That maybe she could help him somehow.

“A long time ago, my step brother decided to make himself known to the people of Earth. He didn’t chose the best way though… You see he can control the weather and he started to show them exactly that. The result? Your ancestors started to worship him as a god. After, my stepfather tried to ease the situation but he made it even worse. After all, he was Odin, the father of Thor the Thunder God, so he was immediately named the Allfather or Almighty.” Loki smiled; just speaking about Thor made him miss his love even more. “Let’s say that my family loves to show off.” He chuckled fondly.

Jane was mesmerized. Even though everything sounded quite silly, she just wanted him to keep going. If it was true than she was probably one of the luckiest girls on Earth.

“After that we all decided that it was better to step back so no one showed up since and we became myths. Of the Nine Realms, Midgard is the only one who’s not aware of what’s going on. Actually… I’m starting to think this is why I am here. I am in some kind of exile with no way of contacting my people.”

“Wait, wait, wait… Last month I got some evidence of life, I didn’t tell anyone yet because I don’t have all the proofs needed. But… was it your… realm?” 

Loki chuckled. “Probably not… I believe you caught something but it was something closer to you. Asgard is the furthest you can go…”

“Can you prove this?”

“I can. But I won’t. The last thing I need is to draw attention. I have to find a way into Asgard again. My children are there and I don’t even know if they are safe. We were invaded by the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim and it was all because of me.”

“I think… I think I need to take a moment…” Jane said getting up from the table to get a glass of water. 

“I am sorry but it was you who insisted…”

“I know… And my brain is telling me that you are insane… that the doctors were right. But my intuition keeps telling me to listen to you.”

“It was always your intuition that led you to find proves of life, right?”

“But they were never conclusive…”

“Yet you seem to be closer than anyone else before you. That must mean something.”

“Eric says the same. Even though, regarding you… he thinks I’ve gone mad.” She laughed. “You keep saying stepbrother and stepfather… You are adopted?”

“I am not originally from Asgard. But my realm was destroyed when I was a child and Odin took me under his protection. That is how Thor became my stepbrother but eventually we fell in love and nowadays we have two beautiful children. Ah, I forgot to say, I am a hermaphrodite.”

Jane thought that if she didn’t faint in that moment, that she wouldn’t faint for anything else in her life.

“I beg your pardon?”

“In my Realm being hermaphrodite was quite common… in Asgard is rare, but it also happens. Here… it doesn’t happen,” he smiled.

“But… you mean you have a… well, you have both…?” She frowned, not quite sure how to put the question.

“Just when I need it. Normally I am a regular male. But if I want I can change a small part of me and carry children.”

Jane put a hand to her forehead as she slowly paced around. “Different kinds of life…” she murmured to herself. “Maybe even more advanced than us… After all they are already aware of our existence.”

“You are free to think I am mad, and in need of psychological care. I honestly do not care. But somehow I felt like I needed to tell you this. If it wasn’t for you I would still be in that hospital, and for that I will be forever in debt with you Jane Foster.”

“You don’t-“

“I am deprived of my magic here. Common Midgardians hold no such powers and I must be careful with mine. Though I don’t even have to try them to know that they are not as strong as when I was in Asgard.” He paused as if thinking about his next move. “However, I can still prove to you that I am not fooling around.”

Lifting his hand, Loki made a spoon that was in the sink lift itself into the air and move to his hand.

Jane Foster moved her hands to her mouth in awe.


	6. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the huge gap between chapters, but unfortunately these days I have no choice :/
> 
> Hope you enjoy and feedback is always very welcome!

Even though it felt like a very distant memory, Thor could perfectly remember the first time he had felt at peace. It had been exactly three days before Loki disappeared. He remembered waking up in bed and finding Loki still sleeping by his side holding their daughter protectively in his arms. Sirifaye was wide-awake though, and she smiled wide when Thor looked at her fondly. It was very common to find her in their bed in the morning. Unlike Fenrir, who despite being affectionate in his own way, seemed to be a more independent child, Sirifaye loved the embrace of her parents, and to feel protected in their arms.

“How did you get in here, little one?” Thor whispered leaning forward to pinch her nose.

Sirifaye just shrugged with amused eyes.

Later that day, Loki had left for his meeting with Amora and after that everything changed.

Thor felt desperate. For once in his life, he had no idea how to act. He wanted to do everything to get Loki back, but at the same time he feared for his children. He was afraid that if he did what it took to try to bring his husband home, Malekith would take revenge on the children. Loki would never forgive that and he would never forgive himself either.

There was one person that he hoped would have an answer though. The only reason he hadn’t spoken with Amora yet was his fear. He was afraid Malekith had put some spell on her. After all, she was the one who guessed what was going to happen, so she had to be in some kind of contact with him. Unintentional for sure… but Thor assumed it was some sorcerer thing that he could never completely understand.

However, after his daughter’s cries on the night before, he decided that he needed to act.

It had been a long time since he saw Amora, but she didn’t look surprised when he showed up at her door.

“It took you longer than I initially thought…” She said, opening the door wider and motioning for him to come in.

“Is it safe for me to be here?” Thor asked, before stepping inside.

“Nothing is safe right now, Thor. I can tell you that Malekith has his eyes on you, but I also want us to get Loki back.”

“How can we do that?”

“I thought of something. But I need your help because it’s only possible when you have a strong bond with the person in cause. I have my own bond with Loki, but of course yours is much more powerful.”

“I will do whatever is needed. But I won’t put my children at risk.”

“I know, Thor.” As he came in, Amora closed the door behind them and led her visitor to the main living room. “I’ve been studying a way to communicate with Loki without raising suspicions. Actually, I had to deepen one of his ideas from years ago.” The thunderer listened with interest. “Even though Loki wasn’t aware of Malekith and his hunting, he knew that, giving his high position, one day, in a situation of war, something like this could happen. With that in mind, he started investigating secret ways of communicating through magic.”

“But at least we need to know where he is, right? Heimdall’s vision is blurred when it comes to Loki, but like me, he just knows he’s alive.”

“Yes, he certainly is. Malekith wouldn’t kill him just like that. He might still try to use him.”

“So you think the elf imprisoned Loki, somehow?”

“Not in a traditional way… Thor, I am quite sure Loki is lost in Midgard and I’m close to find a way to contact him in secrecy.”

“Why don’t we ask Heimdall for help?”

“It’s too dangerous. Malekith has his eye on Heimdall, that’s for sure. On us too, but he’s underestimating us and we need to use that for our advantage.”

*

“Father…” Fenrir moaned, half asleep.

“Yes, son.”

“Will mother return?” Thor frowned. Sometimes he forgot just how intuitive Fenrir could be. “Please don’t lie to me… I understand that you have to do it for Sirifaye, but please, I need to know.”

Thor smiled sadly. He didn’t know how to deal with this…

“I believe he will return, my son. We just need to find a way to save him. And your mother is very strong… You know that, right?”

“I just hope he’s not hurt or suffering…”

“ I am only sure that he misses you and your sister incredibly.”

“I miss him, too…” Fenrir mumbled, tears in his eyes.

The thunderer felt helpless in such a scenario. He wanted to be strong for his children but how could he when he himself felt so lost? Luckily, Fenrir fell asleep quickly with no further questions. 

Thor went straight to Loki’s library to start working on Amora’s suggestion. He had to be capable of doing it… The plan was to communicate with Loki using his dreams. He knew his husband had been studying that but he didn’t know how far he’d been into it. However, those kind of magic tricks and illusions were never Thor’s area. On the other hand, the thunderer was known for his persistence and stubbornness so he knew he could do it… He just had to work hard on it. 

*

“They both have a touch of magic… Fenrir is more interested and has all the potential to be a sorcerer. The best ones are born with a gift and in my point of view he certainly has it. Sirifaye is more shy and younger so I’m still not sure… She’s very affectionate though, very warm…”

Just by looking into Loki’s eyes, Jane Foster could see the pain he was going through… Strange enough, it seemed like talking about his children helped. Maybe it made him feel closer to them. It was already 11pm and she was still sitting with Loki, listening to his words. By then she had already stopped trying to fight her own mind that told her that was she was hearing couldn’t possible be true.

“They look more like you or Thor?”

“When she was born, Sirifaye was practically a Jotunn. She didn’t have blue skin but she had typical Jotunn lines all over her body and crimson eyes. In order to be able to continue my façade, I had to cast a spell on her in order to hide it. The same Odin casted on me when he took me to Asgard.”

“She knows about it?”

“She’s aware… She doesn’t need anyone to tell her. Even as a small child, she can feel it and know why she can’t show her true body. Fenrir looks a lot like Thor, though… There was no need of spells.”

“This is… wow… I’m still speechless… All my life I’ve waited for a moment like this, to be able to communicate with someone that was out of this world. But now that I’m here… I just don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.”

“You have to fight to get back, though. Your children are still too young, they need you.”

“I am sure Thor, with Amora’s help, will work on something. On my part… from here there’s little I can do without raising suspicions.”

“Amora?”

“One of my mentors. She’s one of the greatest sorcerers in Asgard, and luckily she’s my good friend also. By this time I’m sure they already met.”

*

It was only three days after his conversation with Jane that Loki had a vision in his sleep. The scientist had been nothing but extraordinary to him, but the days after their conversation he hadn’t seen much of her. He didn’t felt like getting out too much either. He knew that it would be easier for Amora to find him if he stayed in the same place. After all she wasn’t Heimdall and Loki was aware she couldn’t search for his help.

The first thing he saw in his dream was that his children were all right. That put an in voluntary smile on his sleeping face. He was watching them through Thor’s eyes. They were sleeping peacefully in their respective chambers.

Clever idea, he thought.

Then, Thor went into their balcony so he could see that Asgard was still intact. It was only after that the thunderer managed to move the vision so Loki could see him. He was… heartbroken.

“I hope this is working, my love. It was Amora’s work… She’s been fantastic. We are going to find a way to get you back safely.” He looked down and wiped at his eyes even though Loki hadn’t seen any tears. “I cannot express how much I miss you… how much the little ones miss you… Life is not the same without you by my side. How could it be when we’ve been together almost all our lives?”

He stopped for a moment, and a tear escaped Loki’s closed eye.

“Amora said that after seeing me, you would be able to do the same in return. So please, hurry. I need to see your face and make sure that you are not in imminent danger. I wish I could hold you in this dream, too… I wish I could kiss you deeply and make love to you…”

Just like that, Loki woke up in a cold sweat.


End file.
